Michael Myers (S5-S1)
Michael Myers has appeared in Horror RPG Series 5, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of Rob Zombie's Halloween and Halloween II and their director's cut editions are canon for this continuity of the Horror RPG. It is VERY VERY STRONGLY advised that you see the films before reading this wiki if you haven't, since this wiki contains major spoilers for all of the films. Proceed at your own risk. Character History “Michael was created by a perfect alignment of interior and exterior factors gone violently wrong. A perfect storm, if you will. Thus creating a psychopath that knows no boundaries, and has no boundaries.” - Dr. Samuel Loomis, talking about Michael Myers. Early Life Born to Deborah Myers and an unidentified father in the town of Haddonfield, Illinois, Michael Myers was the second of three children. From an early age, Michael began exhibiting signs of abnormal, antisocial behavior including a complete lack of empathy and a fascination with harming small animals. His family life was also dysfunctional; his mother worked as an exotic dancer, older sister Judith could not stand him, and his mother's live-in boyfriend, Ronnie White, was callous and an abusive father figure that always threaten to harm Michael and make suggestive remarks about Judith. The only member of the family that Michael had any appreciation for was his infant sister, Angel, whom he nicknamed Boo. Michael was incapable of coping with the world around him and sought solitude by hiding his face behind masks. Of course everything changed one Halloween night when in October 31, 1990, the town of Haddonfield would see evil first hand. The Blackest Eyes On the early hours at the Myers home, where Michael, wearing the mask of his Halloween clown attire, kills his pet rat named Elvis in the bathroom of the Myers household. At the breakfast table, Michael is taunted and insulted by Ronnie. Later that day at school, two bullies mock and fight Michael inside a bathroom after taunting the boy about his sister Judith and showing him a flier showing Michael's mother, who is the star at a local strip club. Before Michael could even kill them, the principal comes into the bathroom to break up the fight, only to be accosted by Michael. While Michael runs away from school, Deborah is called to the office where the school principal tells her that the mutilated bodies of several animals were found in Michael's locker, along with photos of Michael torturing them. Deborah is introduced to Dr. Samuel Loomis, who advises her to get professional help for her son for the torturing may be early signs of psychotic behavior. Wesley Rhoades, one of the bullies who mocked Michael in the bathroom, takes a short-cut home through the woods, where Michael ambushes and beats him relentlessly with a tree branch, wearing his clown mask. Despite Wesley's desperate pleas for mercy, Michael proceeds to viciously finish his kill. After coming back home, Michael went trick 'r treating alone and returned home fairly early in the evening. Still wearing his clown costume, Michael went into the kitchen to get a butcher knife and a roll of duct tape. He found Ronnie White passed out in the living room and bound the man's body to the chair with the tape. He then slit Ronnie's throat and Michael stabbed him several more times in the face and chest. Michael then found Steve Haley in the kitchen eating a sandwich and clubbing him across the back of the head with an aluminum baseball bat, he beats him several more times until he was dead. Michael found a mask that Steve had purchased for Halloween and switched it out with his clown mask. He went upstairs to Judith's room where he hovered above her bed while her back was turned and began running his fingers across her leg. Judith was instantly irate with him and slapped Michael several times across his masked face. Michael then stabbed her in the stomach with a knife. Judith tried to get away, but Michael followed her into the hallway where he further stabbed her, inflicting a total seventeen wounds. With these three people killed, Michael calmly waited for his mother to return back home with his baby sister. Deborah returned home to see a blood-soaked Michael sitting on the sidewalk cradling his sister and a short while later, ten year old Michael Myers was arrested. The Devil's Eyes Following a long, arduous trial, Michael was declared guilty of multiple counts of first degree murder and was sent to Smith's Grove Sanitarium, kept under the watchful eye of Dr. Loomis. He initially cooperates with Dr. Loomis, claiming no memory of the killings; his mother visits him regularly, not seeing the fact that her son was a psychopathic killer. During the first two years, Michael became fixated in making paper-mâché masks, eventually closing himself off from everyone, including his mother. However, before he had cut off completely to his mother, during one visit Deborah visits her son at Smith's Grove Sanitarium where she gives Michael a white horse statuette as a gift. Michael says that the horse reminds him of a dream he had of Deborah's ghost, all dressed in white and leading a horse down the sanitarium halls toward Michael, telling him she was going to bring him home. When Michael kills a nurse as Deborah is leaving from one of her visits, she can no longer handle the situation and commits suicide. Angel was discovered in the house by police officer Lee Brackett, who took her to the next town to be adopted; a gesture that would ultimately prove useless, as she was taken in by Mason Strode and returned to Haddonfield under the name of Laurie Strode. Michael spent the next seventeen years at Smith's Grove, never saying a word. He sat in his cell and made masks which he used to decorate his room. Michael was called in for a parole hearing to determine whether he was mentally fit to stand trial. A city councilman took one look at Michael and determined that he should never be allowed out of Smith's Grove. Administrator Morgan Walker denied him parole, and Dr. Loomis, having continued to treat Michael over the years, attempts to move on with his life and closes Michael’s case. From here Smith Grove staff has two accounts to what happened on the night Michael Myers escaped. The first account one was that while being prepared for transfer to maximum security, Michael escapes Smith’s Grove, after killing the guards that were transferring him. The seconds account was that two sanitarium employees had used Michael's room to gang rape a female inmate, mocking Michael by using one of paper-mâché masks which in-turn caused Michael to snap and kill the employees, before heading out and killing more people in his wake. Whatever the case, multiple employees had been killed including Ismael Cruz, Michael's caretaker of sorts. The Night He Came Home Murdering a trucker named “Big” Joe Grizzly and stealing his mechanic's suit, Michael arrived in Haddonfield October 31st, 2007. He recovered his mask and knife from the abandoned, decrepit Myers house, having hid his knife and mask beneath the floorboards of his house after the murders. He then went to the cemetery where he stole the headstone of Judith Myers. He replaced it with the crucified remains of a dead animal. Michael would bring the headstone back to the Myers' house and placed it in Judith's old room. Throughout most of the day, he would go about and stalk Laurie, learning her friends and loved ones. On Halloween night, Laurie's close friend Lynda Van der Klok and her boyfriend Bob Simms broke into the Myers home to drink beer and have sex. Michael bided his time, silently watching them from within the shadows of Judith's bedroom. After the couple was done, Michael followed Bob Simms downstairs. He stabbed him through the chest with knife, pinning him to the wall. He then went back upstairs with a bed sheet over his head, holding beer in one hand, and strangled Van der Klok to death. Afterwards, he heads to the Strode home, where he murders Laurie's adoptive parents, Mason and Cynthia. He would go the Wallace residence where Laurie's friend Annie Brackett was babysitting a girl named Lindsey Wallace, and watched with the little girl as she watched the end of The Thing From Another World, a movie he didn't finished watching on Halloween night 1990. Annie neglected her babysitting duties and brought Lindsey with her to the nearby Doyle house where Laurie was babysitting young Tommy Doyle. She returned to the Wallaces' house where she set out to have sex with her boyfriend Paul. Michael appeared before them and killed Paul by stabbing him in the chest. He chased after Annie, promptly catching her, then, after she got free and grabbed a knife, hitting and disarming her. After he left her a bloody mess on the floor in the foyer, he also hung her dead boyfriend from a noose in the same room and placed a Jack-o'-lantern over his head. Annie was discovered by Laurie later on, who managed to call the police. Michael kills the two police officers, abducts and took his younger sister over to the Myers house. Michael attempted to connect with his sister, but enraged and confused, she stabbed him with his own knife. Dr. Loomis, whom had been hunting Myers since hearing the escape the night before, had managed to catch up with the siblings and shot Michael three times with his Colt Python revolver, leaving him for dead in the long cryptic Myers swimming pool. However, he survives and chases to where Dr. Loomis' car was, smashing his way inside and snatching Laurie away, bringing her back inside the old Myers house. Dr. Loomis got Michael's attention on him and had his skull crushed by the killer, though he survives his brush with death. This distraction gave Laurie the chance to escape again. She fled deeper into the house and tried to hide from Michael by climbing up into the ceiling. Michael discovered where she was and began poking holes in the ceiling with a broken beam. Laurie crawled across a weak patch of plaster and fell through the ceiling onto the floor. As she stood up, Michael tackled her and they both barreled through a balcony window, falling to the ground below. Laurie revived first, but Michael was completely still and unmoving. She picked up Dr. Loomis' gun and aimed it at Michael's face. She pressed the trigger several time with no results. Michael suddenly awakes, holding Laurie's wrist as she pulls the trigger again, firing a round to the right side of his mask and blew part of his mask and face off. Laurie began yelling in terror, and sadness. You Can't Kill The Boogeyman Miraculously, Michael survived this apparent fatal gunshot wound after it just grazed him. He was loaded into an ambulance and driven off towards the County Coroner's Office. Through an act of fate, ambulance driver Alan Hooks accidentally struck a cow crossing the road, killing him instantly. The impact revived Michael who broke out of the back of the ambulance and used a broken shard of glass to decapitate Hooks' partner Gary Scott. Although it never happened, Laurie began to have a recurring nightmare where Michael made his way over to where Laurie was staying Haddonfield Memorial Hospital and slaughtered a bunch of people, before trying to kill her. In reality, Michael had disappeared and to all accounts, no official investigation as to his whereabouts was put under way. For the next two years, Michael lived as a hermit on the outskirts of the town, patiently biding his time, waiting for the chance to find his sister once again, and healing from injuries he suffered on that Halloween night. He began living in an old cabin off Eagle Road, although the owners of the property would chase him off from time to time. Invariably though, Michael always returned. Michael's only companion was his mother, whose image existed within his own mind as an angel dressed in white. She was the guiding force behind Michael's actions both in life and now even in death. Under her advice, Michael kept to himself until the time was ready for him to strike again. In late October 2009, almost two years after his last rampage, the land owners of the cabin he had been living in had encountered him in their field. Floyd, his daughter Jazlean and her husband Sherman warned Michael about trespassing on their land and the two men began beating Michael down with tire irons and baseball bats. After suffering several blows, Michael donned his mask and struck back, brutally the three of them, and also killed and ate their family dog, Ivan, for food. Michael then made a foray into the city proper for the first time in two years, with Myers sightings being popped up all over the country area. Arriving back in Haddonfield on the 30th, he went to the Rabbit in Red Lounge where his mother once worked as a dancer. Michael was outside the back of the building when he was discovered by a bouncer named Howard Boggs, and slammed him down hard on the ground before stomping his boot into Howard's skull, crushing it. He then dragged the body inside the club and hung it from a string of holiday lights. Michael then took to slaughtering the two other occupants of the club: proprietor Lou Martini and a dancer named Misty Dawn. The Devil Walks Amongst Us The following day on Halloween, Michael wandered into town towards a book store where he found his old adversary Sam Loomis. Loomis had written a book on the previous murders called The Devil Walks Among Us and was attending a signing at the store to promote it. Michael watched from afar and the voice of his mother reminded him how Loomis was profiting off their family's misery. Michael wordlessly vowed to himself that he would take care of Loomis in due time. That evening, Michael lurked outside a Halloween barn rave called the Phantom Jam. He murdered a young partier named Wolfie and a girl named Harley David. Harley was a friend of Laurie Strode, though it is unclear whether Michael was aware of this fact, nor the fact that Laurie had been attending the party as well. Michael then went to the Brackett residence at 15 Cherrywood Road where Laurie had been living with the Brackett family for the past two years. He encountered a police deputy named Andy Neale guarding the house from outside. Michael stepped out from behind a tree and choked Neale to death. He then went inside where he encountered the third survivor of his last rampage - Annie Brackett. Michael appeared before Annie in her bathroom, but when she tried to run, Michael grabbed her and battered her across the room. He then butchered her and left her for dead much like he did two years earlier. Moments after this, Laurie returned home with her friend Mya Rockwell. The two girls went upstairs to the bathroom and discovered Annie bloody on the floor. Mya came downstairs to call for help but Michael attacked Mya and stabbed her in the chest in the downstairs kitchen. He then went back upstairs to get his sister who ran off screaming into the night. Laurie was nearly rescued by a passing motorist named Becks , but Michael caught up with them and killed the driver by shoving his face through the passenger side window. He then flipped the car over with Laurie inside, sending it tumbling down a ravine. With Laurie now unconscious, Michael collected his prey and carried her back to his sanctuary cabin. By this point, the town police were very much aware of Michael's recent slaughter and knew where he had taken Laurie. Sheriff Brackett called in a helicopter unit and police squad cars surrounded the cabin. Dr. Loomis arrived as well and entered the cabin in another effort to save Laurie from her psychotic brother. Dr. Loomis told Michael that Laurie needs to come with her. Laurie said that the illusion young Michael Myers is holding her down, and Dr. Loomis tells Laurie that no one is holding her down. The image of Deborah Myers gave Michael a nod of approval and he tackled Loomis, sending them both crashing through the wall to the outside. As the two grappled, Michael removed his mask, shouted "Die!" then stabbed Dr. Loomis in the stomach, presumably killing him. When Dr. Loomis fell to the ground, the police had a clear shot and opened fire on Michael, gunning him down in the middle of the field. Moments later, Laurie came out of the shack, wearing her brother's mask and was shot by the police. Both siblings survived, as did Dr. Loomis for that manner. Over the next five years, Michael Myers had been in a state of catatonia and locked away in Ridgemont Federal Sanitarium in southern Illinois, where the psychopath would await for trial. That day never came, until Oct. 2014 when five years later, a lawyer named Marcellus Chase had decided to lock away the infamous killer for good. Role in Horror RPG Series 5, Season One You Don't What Death Is Regular Appearance Michael Myers stands roughly six feet ten inches tall and is estimated to weigh anywhere between two-hundred forty to possible even three-hundred pounds, with a strong body type and scars all around his body, and notably has a partial scar along his cheek caused from the .357 magnum round that struck him. He has blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that's usually long and scruffy, and also often has a thick beard. He usually wears workers' coveralls and occasionally wears a hooded jacket along with it when it’s colder. Myers' signature piece of wardrobe is of course his infamous blank pale mask. However, the original mask has become over the years very decrepit and worn down, and has suffered large tears in some areas along with some dried up bloodstains. Trademark Gear Michael prefers stabbing and cutting instruments like knives and scalpels or blunt force such as his bare hands. His preferred weapon is the kitchen knife or a larger knife such as a Bowie knife. He is quite found the kitchen knife as it was the same type of instrument he used to kill his sister and many of his victims. Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Quasi-Immortals